


Black Lighting

by Secretly_a_wuss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Centaur, Dom Ciel, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SebaCiel - Freeform, Size Difference, Tags to be added, Teratophilia, horse riding, jockey, okay a sprinkle of plot is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis is one of the fastest horses on the track, no other centaur has even been able to steal his victory. But what happens when he falls madly in love with his master? What happens when his master finds out?(If you like Monster Mash you'll probably like this hehe)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	Black Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut, no I'm not sorry. Enjoy!  
(thank you fallenciel for supporting me and giving me the push to post this)

"And there goes Black Lightning, passing Golden Weaver in a flash and pushing into the lead!" The race caller's voice echoed throughout the track. 

The pelt of hooves and cheers of fans filling the air. Sebastian was a bullet of black, firm muscles tensing as he galloped. A light whip landed on the ebony centaur's pelt, right on his hind quarters and a jolt of pleasure ran through him. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to please his master, the warmth of his little legs pressed tightly to his sides, his breath so warm behind him.

Ciel urged his stead on with another whip, leaning into the wind and keeping an eye on the competition. He kept a tight grip on the reins, feeling the power of Sebastian's muscular horse half pounding against the dirt track. Ciel’s centaur was half Friesian horse, a beautiful pure black steed with a long silky mane and tail, while his human half was toned and lean. his lengthy ebony hair was usually plated into a tight braid during races, save for a few strands that refused to cooperate despite Ciel's best efforts to tie them in with the rest of Sebastian's braid. His centaur's skin was a dark ebony, like ink spilled on a page, it blended seamlessly with his onyx horse half and made his crimson eyes all the more striking. Sebastian was quite a bit larger than the other centaur breeds, but still just as fast, somewhere in his lineage a draft horse had gotten mixed in and he was a giant even among his own breed. His parentage gave him fluffy hooves and they were always covered in dirt after every race, but Ciel didn't mind taking the extra care that his ebony coat needed. 

"Come on Sebastian" the little jockey encouraged, his voice far softer than his usual demanding gruff tone, "I know we can win!"

_We._ Sebastian couldn't help but fixate on that one little detail. How did his cheeks feel red even though his skin was as dark as charcoal?

_Anything for you, master_

And Sebastian won yet again despite his heavier build. The wreath around his neck was nice, but the warmth of Ciel's hand on his back when they posed for the victory photo was far better. 

\--

"Well done" Ciel offered a rare word of praise and Sebastian felt his heart soar. The jockey always personally brushed and cared for his steed every day, especially after a stressful race, taking great pains to keep Sebastian's long ebony hair silky and clean. And that rhythmic brushing was turning the centaur to mush, the bristles running through his now loose hair soothing in their repetitive motion. 

"Don't I... don't I deserve a reward?" Sebastian stuttered out, face flushed an uncontrollable red that bled through his dark colouring and turned his lighter grey horse ears red. Ciel's brushing ceased, the jockey sending him a curious look with that single big blue eye. Sebastian shuffled from hoof to hoof, uncomfortable with the heat pooling between his hind legs. Uncomfortable with the jockey's piercing gaze. Uncomfortable with being looked at by _him_.

"I did win the race", he mumbled, ruby eyes desperately avoiding the unreadable features of his master. 

"What kind of reward?" Ciel asked, seemingly completely unaware of Sebastian's long months of pining. Every time the jockey brushed his coat or braided his hair, the pats, the soothing strokes, all those kind words whispered against the back of his neck during training. How could Sebastian not fall head over heels (or perhaps more accurately, head over hooves) for his stunning master. Even in his jockey outfit with its gaudy blue and black chequered vest and knee-high black boots, the boy still managed to look beautiful. Ciel was tiny, thin and soft, with slate blue hair the colour of the ocean when it's sad. He always wore an eyepatch and Sebastian had only seen the scarred eye beneath it once, and by accident. The boy was cold, notoriously grumpy, but he had a softness to him that came out in little bursts, especially when they were alone. Oh how he wanted Ciel, wanted to hold the boy and kiss him until their lips turned numb. To unravel together. To be impossibly closer...

Sebastian remained silent, too embarrassed to voice his desires. What if Ciel thought he was disgusting? What if his master sold him again? He didn't want another master, he'd already found the perfect one. 

But his body seemed to be speaking for him. Against all his wishes Sebastian's dick was quickly growing hard and the centaur felt like he was going to die of embarrassment! The jockey's eye flickered downwards, seeing the hardness hanging from between the centaur's legs.

"Oh" Ciel said unintelligently as he took in the centaur's arousal and flushed features. Sebastian brought his arms up in shame and embarrassment, ebony hands covering his blushing face as his pale cock twitched, now fully unsheathed and flushed a cute pink. The jockey remained silent for longer than Sebastian could bare, but then a small hand wrapped around his arousal, so much softer and warmer than he'd dreamed of and he nearly came then and there from the jolt of excitement that ran through his body. 

"You should have said something sooner" Ciel’s casual aloofness had Sebastian scrambling for words and that tiny hand squeezing his dick didn't help. 

"M-master" Sebastian gasped as the boy explored the length of his cock, running over the spots of black at the base before stroking all the way back up, nice and firm to palm the blunt tip. Ciel fell to his knees beneath the centaur, hay clinging to his white jockey leggings. A single hand couldn't even wrap around the whole thing and he needed two just to stroke it properly, thumbs running over the prominent vein on the underside of Sebastian's cock as he laid little kitten kisses to the already dripping head. Sebastian gasped, dick twitching hard in the boy's grip as he sucked on the tip, tongue swirling teasingly as he lapped up every drop of salty precum. The centaur keened, stomping his hoof on the ground as he tried to hold back from coming immediately, lest he embarrass himself further.  
"Is this what you wanted 'Bastian?" Ciel mumbled, hot breath rolling over the blunt tip of his sensitive prick. Sebastian moaned feeling the jockey's tongue swipe nice and slow around the flared head, hands squeezing and slowly jerking off his aching length.

"Ah... master" Sebastian groaned as Ciel wrapped his lips around the head, little hands speeding up. The centaur twitched in his grip, weeping precum generously as Ciel sucked hard. 

"You taste good" Ciel kissed and licked down the length, feeling just how hot and heavy it was in his hands. He gave the centaur a teasing nip at the base, lips working to suck a hickey onto the paler ebony skin between his legs as Sebastian gasped and stuttered. The jockey made his way back to the head by licking a line from base to tip, only to wrap his lips around the blunt head once more and _suck_. Sebastian moaned, arousal flooding his body and making him unbearably hot. 

"Beg for your reward" Ciel demanded. He gave the flared head a rough lick and purposely nipped the sensitive skin, smirking against Sebastian’s dick as he heard the centaur groan. 

"M-master…" the centaur stuttered, feeling Ciel's fingers wander all over his hardness, stroking and touching and driving him wild.

"Please… I need you", Sebastian begged like a good boy, "oh fuck, master please!" He clenched his hands, shuffling on his hooves and whimpering when his master rewarded him by sucking more of his cock. The boy closed his single big blue eye in concentration, focusing entirely on loosening his jaw and trying to slide more past his already stretched lips. The jockey found it difficult not to scrape his teeth against the sensitive flesh, but he knew Sebastian wouldn’t mind. He bobbed, taking as much as he could squeeze past his lips and resisted gagging as it prodded at the back of his throat. 

Sebastian moaned, biting his hand as the boy he'd been pining over for so long choked on his dick, bobbing wetly and jerking off the rest of his ridiculously long horse cock with his hands. One hand played with his tight balls, the other keeping Sebastian steady as the little jockey sucked, tongue lapping at the underside of his flushed pink prick. 

Sebastian had never been so hard in his life. It felt like a surreal dream, like he’d somehow died without noticing and was now in _heaven_. He so badly wanted to thrust his hips, the pressure around his length too intoxicating as the jockey sucked and bobbed. 

"Master… I can't" Sebastian whined. His master was unrelenting, made his ears flicker backwards and his crimson eyes scrunch shut. Made him moan even _louder_.

Ciel pulled off the straining cock, panting just a bit as he caught his breath, "I want you to cum down my throat" the boy squeezed Sebastian punishingly, hot tongue lapping up all the thick drops of pearly white that dribbled out. Those filthy words made him so hard and the centaur shivered at the thought of doing exactly what his master wanted.

"But master!" Sebastian keened, hugging himself tightly as Ciel took him once, mouth tight and wet. The little jockey tried to take as much as he could fit past his lips, knees shuffling closer as he crammed more of Sebastian’s too big dick down his throat. The race horse gasped, feeling utterly overwhelmed as his master deep throated him, and the bulge in Ciel’s throat would have made the ebony centaur cum instantly had he been able to see it. 

"I can't" Sebastian moaned, arousal building uncontrollably between his legs, "I can't hold back master!"

The ebony centaur thrust his hips, pushing more girth past Ciel's soft peachy lips and moaned as he came, cock pumping load after load down the jockey's throat. His master tried his best to swallow, cum dribbling down his lips as Sebastian shook, eyes squeezed shut. The boy pulled back, coughing a bit, and let the last few ropes of pearly white land on his tongue and lips, mouth hanging open lewdly to catch more.

Sebastian's legs felt like jelly and he shakily stepped backwards, noisily bumping into the stall door. He somehow felt even more embarrassed knowing that he'd jizzed in and on his master's mouth and face. That Ciel had swallowed it _all_. 

His master just sat on the ground though, smirking, white jockey pants dirtied by the stall's hay floor. Licking his lips contentedly, like a cat that just got the cream.

"Good horses deserve rewards…"

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably only gonna have a couple chappies since it's pure smut and I already have too many multichap fics on the go. Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are my bread and butter!


End file.
